


They Scream Too Much But I Still Love Them

by riesonable



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Other, THIS IS SO CUTE, faker being weird, family!AU, horror movies, i didn't beta this, idk what else needs to be tag, junsik no emotion, single dad!junsik, wangho is a screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riesonable/pseuds/riesonable
Summary: single dad junsik has movie night for bonding. but they only watch horror movies.





	They Scream Too Much But I Still Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> based off of them playing Outlast 2.
> 
> the movie i used is actually called "The Eyes of My Mother"

“Dad, I’m scared.”

 

Junsik looks over, his face deadpan. “No shit Wangho. You say this every time.” The thirteen year old boy scrunches his face.

 

“You’re such a horrible dad, cursing in front of your children,” he remarks. Junsik rubs his face and sighs. “I’m a single dad with three god forsaken children. What do you expect Wangho?” The middle schooler can only roll his eyes and wrap the blanket around him further.

 

“Where’s Haneul? And Sanghyeok?” Junsik asks. With that, Sanghyeok comes into the living room, Haneul holding onto his hand. “What took you guys so long?” Junsik frowns seeing that Haneul looks upset and his cheeks are tear stained. The eight year old immediately goes for Junsik and leaps into his lap.

 

Sanghyeok twists his lips as Junsik comforts the youngest. “Haneul didn’t want to watch and started crying when I said he had to come. It took some bribery to get him to come here.” Junsik gives another sigh, continuing to pat Haneul on the back.

 

“Haneullie it’s okay. It’s okay, Daddy’s right here. Daddy will get whatever you want if you just watch this movie okay? You can sit with Daddy the whole time.” The pout on Haneul’s face lessens but he continues to stay curled in Junsik’s arms. “Throw me a blanket guys.”

 

Sanghyeok tosses the one he has to his dad and Junsik wraps it around Haneul, a soft smile on his face. The eldest turns to Wangho. “Share with me Wangho?” he says with a smirk. Wangho furrows his eyebrows, replying, “Whatever weirdo.”

 

“Anyways, question Dad.”

 

Junsik rolls his eyes. “Yes?”

 

“Why is that family bonding time must be horror movies? Why can’t we watch something like ‘The Lion King’?” Wangho pouts as Sanghyeok steals a bit of his blanket.

 

Junsik gives a loud sigh. “Because, children’s movies are no fun. And it’s funny to see you scream your ass off.” Wangho makes a disapproving noise as he caves in and ends up snuggling into Sanghyeok.

 

“Whatever Dad.”

 

“Can we just start the movie?” Sanghyeok rolls his eyes and lets Wangho cling onto his arm. “Hyung,” he whines. “I’m sorry if I scream half the time because I’m terrified and end up scaring you too. Also, I’ll be holding onto you like the whole time.”

 

“You say this every time.”

 

“You kids hush the movie is starting.”

 

There comes a soft voice. “Dad, what are we watching?” Haneul asks.

 

“Think it’s called _Through My Mother’s Eyes._ Some psychological horror.” Haneul shifts around till he’s sitting in Junsik’s lap, blanket around him like a cocoon.

 

The first scene comes up. There’s a truck driving and something in the middle of the road. It turns out to be a person, a woman. Haneul wraps the blanket around him to the point where only one eyes is peeking out.

 

“Ew!” Wangho cries out. “She looks nasty.”

 

The man picks up the woman and moves her to the middle of the road and continues on driving his truck. “Ah, he’s kind of handsome,” Sanghyeok notes. Wangho looks up at him with annoyance and disgust.

 

“Ya. Sanghyeok,” Junsik calls out. “Surely I’ve taught you to have better taste.”

 

The eldest child gives a laugh. “I’m just kidding. I _do_ have better taste.” Junsik gives a huff and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just watch the movie.”

 

_________

 

It’s the first true horror scene. The girl is eagerly learning how to remove eyeballs from farm animals from her mother.

 

Wangho gives a little shriek. “That’s disgusting!”

 

There is a knock on the door. It’s a salesman and he asks to use the restroom. The mother lets him in.

 

“HOE DON’T DO IT,” Wangho yells, grabbing onto Sanghyeok’s arm. The older brother makes no effort to shake him off.

 

“YA, NO CURSING IN MY HOUSE.” Junsik reprimands.

 

Wangho gives his father a look. “Dad you do it all the time.”

 

“Guys, I can’t hear the movie.”

 

“Oh you hush Haneul. You were the one scared to watch it in the first place.”

 

“DADDY!”

 

“Both of you two shut up. Be more like Sanghyeok.”

 

“Weird, awkward and boring? No thanks, I’ll pass,” Wangho fires back. Sanghyeok grinds his knuckles into Wangho’s head. “You little shit!”

 

“Dad!” Wangho screams.

 

“If you all don’t shut the hell up and watch the damn movie all of you will be in trouble,” Junsik scolds.

 

It is when they turn back to the TV screen is when the see the salesman with a knife stabbing the mother.

 

Wangho lets out another scream, “YOU DUMB BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM IN.”

 

“THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS HOUSE. INCLUDING YOURSELF.” Wangho huffs and holds Sanghyeok’s hand tighter.

 

The dad is back. He ends up knocking out the salesman. He chains the salesman up in the barn. The dad and daughter bury the mother out in the woods. There is a lot of screaming.

 

Later, the daughter goes into the barn. When she comes back, she tells her father that there will not be anymore screaming.

 

By now, Haneul is asleep, poor child. Junsik fondly smiles at his youngest while tucking him into bed.

 

In the living room, Wangho and Sanghyeok are discussing what just happened.

 

“I’m terribly confused,” Sanghyeok remarks as Junsik walks back in. Wangho nods his agreement. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

 

__________

 

The girl is walking to the barn holding something, presumably food. The salesman is mostly nude and there are bandages around his eyes. The girl feeds him whatever is in the bowl.

 

“I think she cut out his fucking vocal chords.”

 

“EW! OH MY GOD. THAT IS SO NASTY.”

 

There is no comment from Junsik.

 

“Do you think she’s feeding him the mice around the barn?” Wangho questions.

 

“That is nasty,” Sanghyeok replies back.

 

______________

 

Scenes pass by as the girl grows up. Her father is old. The girl is now a young woman. She finds her father dead in his sleep when she wakes up one morning. She is crying and moaning about the death.

 

Wangho is ever so creeped out. Sanghyeok and Wangho are clinging onto each other.

 

The young woman bathes her father in the bathtub.

 

“Why is the water so milky looking?”

 

“That’s just the soap, Wangho,” Junsik says. The boy gives a sigh of relief.

 

The young woman preserves her father’s body. There are a lot of things in her refrigerator. They assume that it is body parts.

 

“This is so nasty.”

 

“No shit Wangho.”

 

Sanghyeok intervenes. “Uh, what the hell does she feed the salesman guy?”

 

Wangho nervously swallows. “Let’s not talk about that Hyung.”

 

_____________

 

The young woman brings home another young woman home with her. She is a Japanese girl. They talk. The young woman kisses the Japanese girl right after telling her about the death of her mother and how she killed her father.

 

“Wait, she killed her father? I thought he died of old age.” Wango is confused.

 

Junsik murmurs his agreement. “This is weird.”

 

The Japanese girl tries to phone for help. The young woman stabs her and preserves _her_ body parts.

 

“This is so fucked up.”

 

For once, Junsik does not go to correct his eldest son. The movie continues.

 

__________

 

The young woman goes to bathe the presumed salesman.

 

“She’s craving attention,” Wangho murmurs, Sanghyeok’s arms wrapped around him.

 

Her prisoner sits on the bed. He’s afraid and shaking. The young woman proceeds to take off her clothes.

 

Junsik can only raise an eyebrow. “He’s like in his late 40s by now. That is disgusting.” The distaste is mirrored on his sons. Wangho scrunches his nose, a frown upon his lips. Sanghyeok can only mutter “gross”.

 

The man tries to escape only to be stabbed. The young woman tells him that he was right about the thrill of killing others.

 

Junsik is mostly unfazed, just pure disgust written all over his face. Wangho nervously grips Sanghyeok’s hands.

 

“This bitch is crazy,” Sanghyeok states, squeezing his younger brother’s hands back.

 

_________

 

The young woman goes hiking. She catches a ride back home with a young mother. Upon reaching the house, she asks to hold the baby. The mother is reluctant but eventually lets her.

The young woman immediately flees with the baby leaving the mother behind.

 

“WHAT A BITCH,” Wangho shrieks.

 

Junsik throws him a look. “Watch your volume. And language.”

 

The mother goes into the house searching for her baby. She can hear him crying upstairs. He’s laying on the bed. The mother is relieved. She begins to pick her baby up. The young woman comes up from behind and stabs the mother.

 

“What is wrong with her,” Sanghyeok expresses with horror, further hugging his tiny little brother.

 

“Hyung, you’re killing me here.”

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

_________

  
The young woman chains up the mother in the barn. You can see her stitching the mother’s eyes. The mother can’t scream because her vocal chords have been taken out. The young woman wraps a cloth around the mother’s eyes. She sits up and there is blood running down her face. She can’t make a sound.

 

Junsik is not scared, just weirded out. His children, on the other hand, are terrified. Wangho made the loudest scream seeing the young woman perform the surgery only to have Sanghyeok clamp his hand over his mouth.

 

“Haneul is sleeping,” the elder brother seethes.

 

Wangho huffs but is still unsettled after.

 

The baby has grown into a young child. The young woman has told him not to go into the barn. He does it anyway.

 

Wangho whimpers.

 

The young boy is freaked at what he sees but unlocks the chains. His real mother escapes. It goes back the very first scene. The mother is on the road. The truck stops. The driver moves her out of the way. He continues driving.

 

Police are shown driving.

 

“Is she finally gonna get what she deserves?” Wangho wonders.

 

“I hope so,” Sanghyeok replies back.

 

Junsik continues to watch with quiet interest.

 

The young woman is at her mother’s grave. She digs it up and holds the remains and whispers about how much she misses her.

 

“That is filthy.”

 

Wangho continues to lean into Sanghyeok, clutching the blanket around him.

 

The young woman goes back to the house upon seeing police cars. She wakes her son and they hide out in the bathroom. The young woman is armed with a knife. The police begin their search inside the house. They open the door to the bathroom seeing the young woman with the knife and the frightened son.

 

The screen goes black. The credits start rolling.

 

There’s a breath of relief from Wangho. “It’s over. Do you think the police killed her?”

 

“Probably,” Sanghyeok replies back, yawning.

 

“Alright, movie night’s over. We’re all going to bed boys.” Junsik goes over to the other coach and has his arms out for Wangho.

 

“Dad, I’m thirteen,” he blearily mumbles. There’s a soft smile from his dad. “And you’re still small enough to fit in my arms. Do you want to walk to your room or what?”

 

“I’ll walk to my room,” Wangho sleepily says yet he tightens his arms around Junsik’s neck. Junsik chuckles.

 

“Okay Mr. I Am Thirteen Years Old. Sanghyeok can you get the blanket?”

 

“Sure Dad.”

 

Junsik finishes tucking in his middle son, placing a kiss on his forehead. His heart is still soft and sighing from how adorable Wangho is.

 

“Do you want me to tuck you in too Sanghyeok?” he asks his eldest son with a smirk.

 

“I’m good Dad.”

  
Junsik rolls his eyes. Teenagers.

 

He still manages to give Sanghyeok a kiss on the forehead.

 

“DAD.”

 

“Love you too Sanghyeokie.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this was like kinda shitty but honestly who cares.


End file.
